


Your heart is placid

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Praise Singer - Mary Renault
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those mornings when I set out with the sheep she often took the form of a dog, moving in step...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart is placid

Those mornings when I set out with the sheep she often took the form of a dog, moving in step, and sometimes angling herself to keep the flock together.

But later in each of those days, when we were alone in the hills, she'd be a goat skipping up the narrow places and stretching our bond to move further from the flock.

When I sang she returned to near me, and was a bird, ruffling her feathers as she perched close by. Sometimes she made herself a smaller bird-shape, and set herself in my outstretched hand.

I did not imagine ahead, and yet the future was this: when she settled, out on the road with Kleobis my master, she was a songbird, and her voice flew with mine.


End file.
